Ishtari
The Ishtari is an ethnicity of the human race. The Ishtari (pronounced ish-TAR-ee) are native to the ruined Ishtan empire which once existed within the Iron Desert. Their tempers and passions are remembrances of the heat of the desert from whence they came.They are quick to anger and to forgive, and always pride themselves on their wit and intelligence. While Ishtari often have a racial arrogance that can be quite off-putting to outsiders, considering what they have achieved as a people, it is not surprising Appearance Pure-blooded Ishtari always have black hair and brown or even golden eyes, and men generally grow out their beards. Personality Ishtari can be difficult, for they are a proud people with a great sense of superiority. Many value gregariousness and sly wit, leaving a memorably brash and colorful impression on others. Oaths are taken quite seriously by their people as are manners. They are quick to be offended by the lack of manners - which are often subtle and difficult for outsiders to understand. Culture Ishtari culture has views on gender roles that much of Arland finds odd. Female Ishtari are treated like princesses or priceless jewels, as it is they who will give birth to the next generation. The line of inheritance also goes through women rather than men. Ishtari claim that this stops the constant male fighting that is so common in many of the kingdoms of man. The men, on the other hand, have to earn their place through whatever means they excel at. When questioned about this approach, Ishtari point to the long-lasting nature of of their kingdom as proof of how well the system works. Although, in truth, the back-stabbing of the women of their courts and the lengths to which the men will go to ensure a desirable match are just as ludicrous as the conflicts of the rest of the world. Language The Ishtari still retain the language of their ancestors, Ishtan. It is considered a noble tongue used in poetry, music and the great writings of their courts. The naming convention for men includes the word "aban" which means from in the language of Petros. Whether they use their father's name or the city of their birth depends on the individual. Many men who are not acknowledged by their father will use the city's name instead. Also, some men will use the word "an" which means 'the' for those who describe themselves by their trade. Faraz an Caphar, for example. Faraz the Scribe. 'Names' *'Male: '''Faraz, Salim, Khalid *'Female:''' Neela, Amestri, Nasra Religion A majority of the Ishtari worship either Arn, god of the Sun and Strength or Amara as the goddess of waters and healing - the source of all wealth within their ancestral homeland in the Iron Desert. A small portion of their population also worship the following gods: *Gizad (followed by the Ashanti *Henna (followed by the Visanti Tribes The followers of Gizad, who have become known as the Ashanti - meaning the Star-People (or people who follow the stars), have fled their ancestral home in the Iron Desert and traveled to the Storm Coast. Unfortunately, as with most of the Ishtari, they are considered a cursed people and are generally unwelcome in many human settlements. In those areas controlled by their people, they are still seen as harbingers of doom for they are the descendants of the scholars of the great Ishtan empire who foresaw the doom of the Night of Fire. In truth, the Ashanti warned the crown of the actions of the royal priests who had made contact with beings in the plane of the Abyss. Possessions & Weaponry They favour light, loose-fitting clothes adapted to the desert heat and sand, with fashions that feature heavily embroidered designs decorated with expensive items as a display of wealth and power. Similarly, Ishtari often wear jewellery made of gold or silver. Headdresses, veils, and turbans are all common items of clothing to help keep the stinging sand out of eyes and hair. Many Ishtari who live in the deep desert have black or dark blue tattoos beneath their eyes to ward off the sun's harsh glare Ishtari prefer to fight with light, thin blades that are designed for slashing rather than hacking. Their razor-sharp Shamba daggers are as deadly as they are beautiful. In addition to their daggers, Ishtari fight with Scimitar swords, small Bucklers and prefer to wear Chain Shirts rather than other, bulky forms of armor. Magic & Tech The Ishtari value knowledge and learning as a quality that all should cultivate. Their ancestral kingdom was known for its skill in apothecary and many of their people dabbled in arcane magic. Without contact with the gnomes or the elves, they had to learn arcane magic through other sources. Many continue to seek out arcane texts to further their education. Scholars and amateur archaeologists will often make explorations into the Iron Desert to search for clues to fragments of the remains of their ancient kingdom - and the wealth of its libraries. Known Characters category=Character category=Ishtari Region The Ishtari have scattered throughout the South Islands after the destruction of their homeland in the Iron Desert but many have settled within the Sword Coast where they are the dominant ethnicity. Category:Ethnicity/Human